


Debt

by Mister_Spock



Series: Star Trek Beyond- Missing Scenes & Additions [17]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt!Spock, caringKirk, concernedMcCoy, drunk!Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: Spock realises what isn't standard 'pain' when it comes to post-op.Complete.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can there ever be enough fic add-on's to Beyond? No! Here's another, then!

“Did I wake you?” Jim asked, stood at Spock's door. 

Spock squinted somewhat confused by Jim's presence at his door. “Captain?”

“I thought I'd come see you.” Jim said and pushed he's way inside. So he might be a little merry but he had every right to be. They had done some good work here. Spock closed the door and followed Jim back inside. “So what are you doing?”

“I am currently talking to you, Jim.” 

“Before that.”

“I was asleep.”

“Ah, that explains the look then. You look a bit.... dishevelled.”

“I was not expecting company.” Spock explained. 

“No shit. You got anything to drink?”

“I believe there are complimentary drinks available, Captain.”

“Don't mind if I help myself, right?”

“Go ahead.”

Jim went over and poured himself a large shot of scotch. He drunk it down before pouring another and returning to sit opposite Spock. He squinted towards him. “You look weird. What's wrong?”

“I do not feel myself, Jim.” 

“You look kinda ill.”

“I shall use the bathroom, I shall be a moment.”

“Yeah, yeah, go puke it out your system. You'll feel better.”

But Spock didn't return in a moment. Jim had finished his drink and poured another and still Spock didn't return. “Spock, you are sick.” Jim mumbled to himself. He put his drink down and headed to the bathroom door, listened for the sounds of retching. There was silence on the other side.  
“Spock?”

“Jim.” came Spock's reply. 

“You 'kay?”

“I do not feel well, Jim.” And something about how desperate Spock sounded in that moment cut through Jim's intoxication. He tried the door and it was locked. “Can you open the door?” he asked at the same time, he pulled out his personal communicator. 

“I do not know if I can stand.” Spock replied. 

“Bones? I need you at Spock's room, now.” He didn't wait for much more than a slight conformation before he discarded the communicator. “I'm going to force the door, Okay?”  
It didn't take long for Jim to force his way inside the room and he dropped down next to Spock, who had propped himself up against the wall. “Bones is on his way.” he said. “Lets gets you somewhere more comfortable.” 

“I can't, don't make me move, Jim.” he pleaded. 

“Come on, the floors no good. I'll help you.” he promised as he pulled Spock to his feet. Spock winced in pain as Jim helped him over to the bed in the next room. He eased Spock down into a laying position. “Where does it hurt?” he asked. 

Spock's hand ghosted against where he had been injured. 

“Let me see, okay?” Jim said. He had no clue what he was doing but pulled up the black shirt that hung over the injured area. The area looked puffy and abnormal, clearly not a good sign. 

A quick pounding at the door and Jim shot up “That'll be Bones,” he called as he answered the door. 

Bones had a few things clasped in his hand and he went straight over to Spock. “Dammit,” he said, seeing the swollen painful area. “How long have you been in pain, Spock?” 

“The whole time. It just got significantly worse today.” Spock panted. 

“Okay, okay. Relax.” he said, using a hypo. 

“Is that for the pain?” Jim asked. 

“Yeah, but it's not strong enough to do much good. We need him transported to a medical facility now.” 

“I'll sort it,” Jim said leaving the bedroom.

“Leonard. I am sorry I wasted your time.” Spock said. 

“What are you talking about? You never wasted my- Spock!?” 

Spock's body went limp. 

~

“Doctor, I owe you a great debt.”

“You don't owe me anything, Spock. Just doing my job. Besides, Jim was just as much to do with saving you as I was.”

“Yes. Jim already informed me of the matter and said that we were now 'even'.”

“Just try and pay a little more attention to what your body is telling you next time, Spock. And we need to work on what is acceptable post-op pain.”

“As a Vulcan is trained to suppress pain, Doctor, it is hard to realise when the level is getting to a critical point. However, I now fully comprehend what would constitute as 'pushing the limits'.”

McCoy smiled. “Well, that's something.”

“I will honour the debt, Doctor. Leonard.” 

“Just get better. Debt paid.”


End file.
